It'll Be Lonely This Christmas
by Corrie St Writer
Summary: Carla Connor, Leanne Tilsley and Tina McIntyre are all alone this Christmas. Each still madly in love with their ex. When the heartbroken women realise that one of them, if not all might be pregnant, it seems Christmas 2013 is going to be explosive. Who is the expectant mother, and how will her ex re-act?
1. Chapter 1: Forgetting Peter Barlow

Hiya, had this idea for ages, and was looking for the right characters to use. following recent spoilers, decided to use Carla, Tina and Leanne. enjoy, new chapter soon...

Hopes and Dreams

Peter. That word used to make me giggle like a school girl. Now, it makes me want to punch a wall, and Tina's face. I was devastated, the man I loved so much, cheating with the 'baby stealer' I'd never felt so distraught, never. It felt like someone had torn my heart to shreds, and then burnt it. It reminded me of when Liam died. That pain I felt, losing the man I loved, and longed for. I guess I now know how Leanne felt when she discovered my affair with Peter. Then she managed to move on with Nick, only he's a liar and a cheat too. He's broken her heart too, even though Lily's David's, Leanne's constantly going to be reminded of Nick. Like I'll constantly be faced with memories of what I did have with Peter. What was amazing, what I felt was perfect, Peter's golden tan, his deep brown eyes, his irresistible lips. It was so hard to forget. Especially when I still loved him, still longed for him. The only difference between me and Leanne, was that Leanne was married to Nick; I on the other hand, left Peter before it was too late, before he had the chance to lie to me. Before we had a marriage full of lies, just like the Tilsley's. If Peter still wanted me, I would have gone back without a second thought, but it was so hard to forget. To move on, even though I loved him with all my heart, I couldn't keep up the facade that everything was going to be alright. The 'Ice Queen' was done. Done with Peter, with everything. My life was miserable, and it wasn't getting much better. I was going to be all alone this Christmas. In fact, I was dreading the day. I wasn't the only one spending it without the love of my life; Tina was going to be without Tommy. Leanne was too, grieving over her marriage woes. And I, well you know exactly how I spent my Christmas. Just like the other two, alone.


	2. Chapter 2: Wrong Kind Of Reunion

Thanks for those lovely reviews! Could I please have more of them, as there so lovely?! Thank you, enjoy this chapter, even if you don't like Leanne. There is a nice Carla and Leanne part, so enjoy!xxxxxxxxx

Living Without You

I miss him so much. Seeing him go to the Bistro in a morning, as I took Si to school killed me. I loved him so much, I felt like I was slowly dying inside. Simon had got suspicious too, asking why he couldn't see Nick, he even referred to him as his Dad. Now that was killing me. Keeping up this act to Si, and everyone else. Mum had been so supportive, letting me move in with her when I discovered the truth about Nick and, and, her. Kylie. The slag. That tart, acting as though everything was completely normal, her sweet and kind act didn't last long. I tried keeping calm when I found out at Lily's christening; but all I wanted to do was pound her to the ground. The christening was a complete disaster. Tina blabbing about David trying to kill my Nick. Sorry. I can't call him that now. He's not mine. He's not anyone's. Even though I'm still known as 'Mrs Leanne Tilsley' I couldn't do it. I couldn't forget what he'd done, why he'd lied. I'd asked him, days before the crash; he said nothing happened, and I was foolish enough to believe him. Then, I spent 8 weeks, waiting by my husband's bedside. Every hour God sent, I'd be there. Holding his lifeless hand. Pleading for him to awake. Tiring myself out, draining any energy I had. I'd managed to stay strong, and even at the points where all I wanted was Nick to scoop me in his arms, and hold me close to his chest. That wasn't going to happen though.

It was a cold, frosty morning, when Mum burst in my room. "Good news!" She squealed excitedly. "What? Kylie dead yet?" Mum gave me a funny look, then continued.

"No, silly! You're going out Tonight!"

"What, who with?"

"A bloke... He's very handsome, single, and well, nothing has to happen does it, eh? Just go out and have fun!"

"Yeah well, my fun is in short supply."

"Oh come on Leanne. Live a little!"

"Alright, alright. I'll go. Peter's havin' Si, so I may as well."

"Good girl! I'll make you a brew."

"Okay."

I took Simon to spend the day with Peter. As I left Peter's flat, I saw Nick outside the Bistro. His back was facing me, and as I picked up the pace, running towards Audrey's, he heard and turned around. He rushed down the street, calling my name. I stopped at the door, and turned to see him stood behind me.

"Leanne, I have to talk to you."

"I'm done talking to you. Just leave me alone." I yelled, attempting to open the door to the hairdressers, however Nick pulled me away.

"I'm not. We still are married. We still love each-other. Why are you being so cold towards me?"

"I... I have to go."

"Leanne."

"I'm still upset about you, and Kylie. I waited, for weeks on end. Stressing about brain damage you'd have. Worried sick that I'd never see you again, worried sick that it would be the end of us. I just couldn't have us end, so soon. I loved you, and you broke me, and us. So leave me to get me hair done in peace."

"I can't, I still love you. I know you love me too. Don't Leanne."

"You were always so arrogant. I meant what I said, leave me be Nick."

"Leanne." He called as I entered Audrey's. I closed the door behind me and leaned against it. I felt myself cry as I saw the familiarity of Audrey's kind face.

"Oh love, what's happened? Was it Nick?"

"Yeah." I cried. "Yeah, he said he still loved me."

"Because he does sweetheart. Gail said he won't stop, going on about you. I've spoken to him an all. He misses ya. He still loves ya."

"I still love him. I wish I didn't."

"You don't mean that do you?"

"No, I don't mean it. I just wish he'd never slept with Kylie. Because then I wouldn't have lost him. We'd still be together." I felt myself crying more now, as Audrey hugged me tightly. "Come on sweet. Let's do your hair."

When Audrey finished, and we'd had about one million cups of tea, I headed back to the house. Mum complimented me on how I looked, but I just couldn't see it. I looked dog rough. There wasn't much for me to carry on for. I'd lost the one person that held me together. That made me complete. I got dressed into the blue one I wore for Lily's christening. Mum saw me and stopped me in my tracks. "Oh Leanne. You look stunning." I gave her a weak smile, then slammed the door of No.13 behind me. I took a deep breath, and closed my eyes. I felt the chilly December wind rattle against my heavily made-up face, making my eyes water. I felt my phone beep, I turned, and saw I had a missed call. From Mum. I groaned, put my phone in my bag, then entered Dev's. I didn't want to go out, despite what me Mum said, I don't want a new relationship. I'd rather savour my old one. As I walked in, Nick was stood at the till, buying milk. I ducked down in the alcohol section, and picked up a large bottle of vodka. I tried to keep quiet as I crept through the aisles; but nope, I knocked a load of pasta of the shelves. Nick and Dev turned around sharply, to see me clutching the vodka tight to my chest.

"£12.90 Leanne." Dev said, as I blanked my husband, and slammed the bottle of vodka down in front of them both. I handed Dev £20 and collected my change. I headed for the door, and opened it outside. I took a large swig, then headed for Maxine's bench. Holding the top of the bottle, I took swig after swig. Drowning my sorrows. After a while, I began giving reasons to myself for drinking it. Nick sleeping with Kylie. Two swigs. Nick lying throughout our short marriage. Three swigs. Nick nearly dying, because of his physco brother. Five swigs.

Carla approached me. Her make-up smeared across her pale face. "What hedge did you get dragged through?" I drunkenly slurred. "The cheatin' partner one. Big an 'orrible." She responded, taking a seat next to me. "Can I have a swig?" Carla asked, holding the bottle. "Ave as many as you like." I replied, handing it to her. "How you doin?" I asked, trying to sound interested. "Crap, in all honesty. You know what it's like. When the bloke you love beyond words cheats on ya. It's like losing an organ or summat." I laughed slightly, but Carla flashed me a stern look. "Sorry. I know how you feel. I thought Nick and I were forever. Turns out we're not." Carla let go of the bottle, and placed it between us on the bench. She came closer, and wrapped her arms round my shoulders. "I'm sorry Leanne. I'm sorry for being a bitch to you. I need a friend right now, and you do too. Can we start again?" I gave a tearful smile, then spoke. "Of course. I need a friend as much as you. Let's start like we've never met." Carla tightened her grip on me. "Carla Connor and you are?" "Well Carla, I'm Leanne Tilsley. Pleasure to meet ya." Friends, I needed one of 'em. Desperately. Thank god Carla stopped me from wasting myself away.


	3. Chapter 3: Everyone's Alone At Christmas

_**Hiya everyone! Sorry for not updating sooner, just everything got so hectic, but I'm back, with more! There is definitely more drama to come, and the all important reveal as to who is pregnant. I just wanted to thank everyone that has read this fanfiction and reviewed, followed, and favourited. It means the world to me to know I have support, and I hope you continue to support me, and this fanfiction. Please do review, as I have had 100's of views on this story, and a tiny 9 reviews! The more you review, the more I update, simple as that! Anyways, lecture over, happy reading and once again, thanks!xxxx**_

* * *

**It'll Never Last**

Everything was going so well. I'd managed to move on from the hell with Jake, and found happiness with Tommy. It didn't take long for it all to go pear-shaped. Not long after I moved on with Tommy, I discovered what David was plotting. Scheming against his own brother, and sister-in-law. It got worse, purposely, oh sorry, 'accidentally' crashing the Bistro van. Then, I got dragged into the Platt trouble. Kylie thinking I was cheating with David, oh the irony. Nick waking from his coma, David panicking and well, you know the rest. Tommy leaving me was the worst part, I didn't even get to say a proper goodbye. After that it was Peter, I don't even have to say much, do I? Going for Peter Barlow of all people, how stupid was I? But I didn't feel stupid. I had slowly fallen in love with him, he told me he loved me too, then it all began. It was bliss, someone actually cared about me, loved me. I wasn't someone's go to when they'd done a terrible deed, not mentioning any names, David. It all went disastrously after that, when Carla and Peter's wedding day arrived, it was doomed from the moment Carla put the dress on. Hayley started to walk her down the aisle towards Peter, then, Carla suddenly flipped. "I can't do it!" She cried, "You're a cheat!" Carla whimpered. "With her... With Tina!"

I'll never live that moment down. When everyone I knew, all the friends I had turned and stared like I was cheap muck. Rita kicking me out, Dennis going spare, screaming the small flat down. I could feel myself reliving it all. I was broken beyond words, and still was. I needed an escape from Weatherfield, and even though I was hated by David, I decided to try and talk to him.

"David!" I called, running down the street that was covered in a blanket of Manchester snow.

"Bugger off Tina." He mumbled back, trying to ignore me as he went past.

"No, look I really want to talk to someone, and I know you're not busy..."

"Yeah, and who's faults that ey?"

I remained quiet, staring at the floor beneath me. I just wanted to be swallowed up whole by the floor. Things soon got even more awkward as Nick walked by. David shot Nick a dirty look, causing Nick to fire one back. The pair continued to exchange their glances as I waited for the awkwardness to end.

"I'm sorry David." I pleaded with him. He then grabbed me by the shoulders, and held me against the wall outside the Kabin.

"You're not sorry. I've lost everything because of you, everything. I know you don't care, because you're too busy stealing from Carla, but still, you're a homewrecker. I hope you lose everything in the same, horrific way I have."

"You aren't the only one who's lost everything David. Nick's lost Leanne, and Simon. Leanne's lost Nick. Kylie's lost you, not that there's much to loose, other than a physco. Then there's your Mum, your gran. What about little Lily? Max? Simon? Leanne? All these people you hurt when they did nothing wrong David! You deserve to lose everything David, I hope Nick and Leanne press charges against you. You're scum, and filth, I hope that DNA test was wrong. For Lily's sake, she should be Nick's. Because I would not want a father like you." I defensively yelled back into his smug face. He wasn't as smug now, he looked embarrassed, and slowly stumbled off towards the pub.

Who else was there to talk to? I thought to myself. I got out my phone and flicked through my contacts. There was Leanne, Eva, Stella, Gloria, and... Peter. Peter was the one that stood out the most for me, and seeing as the entire Platt and Price clan hated me, I thought it was best to avoid them. I rang Peter, and got an answer.

"Peter, it's me, Tina."

"I sorta figured that."

"Can I come round, I really want to see you, and talk to you. I'm all alone."

"Fine, but make it quick. Leanne's bringing round Simon, so I want to take him out for a bit."

"Course, I'll be round now, I'll see you in a minute."

"Yeah, see ya."

When I walked into the flat, it stank of cigarettes, and booze. I could guess what Peter had been up to, and it didn't seem pleasant. The fumes of the main room in his poky flat were getting more foul as the minutes of silence went by.

"So, what do you want?" Peter asked, sounding irate.

"I wanted to see someone, I just knew you'd be alone, so..."

"What made you think I'd be alone?"

"It's you Peter, you're always alone."

"I am now, no thanks to you."

"You can't keep saying that Peter! No-one put a gun to your head, and said cheat Peter! Cheat! Did they?"

"No! Of course not! But now I've lost Carla, and I love her."

"What about me Peter?"

"What about you?"

"Don't you care about me?"

"Yeah, sure I do." He lied, I bet he had his fingers crossed behind his back.

"If you don't care about me, why were you willing to cheat on Carla, the 'one'?"

"Because I'm easily led, and I don't know what's good for me. I do know though, Carla. I'm struggling without her, and I need her back."

"Fine, forget about me. I never liked you anyway!" I screamed as I burst out of the flat. Outside, I composed myself and took a deep breath. David walked past me again, he smirked as he saw me alone.

"Alone again Tina? It seems no-one wants you."

"I could say the same to you."

"Whatever. I'll have you know I've just spoken to Kylie, we're gonna try to straighten things out."

"I'd like to see how long that lasts."

"It will last, as long as you, and everyone else round 'ere buts out of our business."

"You'll be alone again David."

"Yeah, and how do you know that?"

"It's Christmas David, everyone's alone."


	4. Chapter 4: The Pregnancy Test- Part One

**_Hello everybody! This chapter reveals who out of the three is the first to become pregnant. The second, or third will be announced soon. Please keep reviewing, and favouriting and following. Does anyone want me to continue this, do you want to know the ending? If so, review and let me know. I'll try to post the next chapter towards the end of this week, if not, next Tuesday will be the latest I update. This is based on the spoilers that Peter has an affair with Tina, and that Leanne discovers the truth about husband Nick's one-night stand with Kylie. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, I imagine 'Carter' fans will. _**

* * *

**Impossible**

It was Christmas Eve, I looked down at the street from the doors of Underworld. The snow had started to fall slightly in Manchester, and I could see that most of the houses on the street had snow on them. I began to think about Peter, about what he was doing. He was probably spending time with Simon, but then, Leanne wouldn't be spending Christmas with the Platt's so Simon could have been with Peter. I had no idea, and had to keep reminding myself it was over. There was nothing to keep me with Peter, absolutely nothing. I had no marriage to him, no children, no house or business. He got the sack from the factory too, I hurled that at him viciously when I found out. I also chucked my engagement ring at him. He bent down to the ground and picked it up, he stared up at me, with tears in his eyes. I could see it vividly now. Yes, I foolishly still loved Peter, but part of me still loves Liam. After all this time, you never forget.

"Carla?" Eva asked, she had her arm around my shoulder. She was looking at me with concern.

"Sorry, what's up Eva?" I replied, instantly stopping my thoughts on Peter.

"Oh, I just wanted to ask if you were okay. Also, you seen Leanne?" Eva said, a worried look soon appearing on her face as we stood outside the factory together.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks. What, Leanne didn't come home yesterday?"

"No. Mum's dead worried, so's Gran. I'm worried too, what if something's happened to her?"

"Wait. Does he know?"

Eva looked at me blankly, "Simon?" I shook my head, Eva suddenly showed realisation. "Nick you mean." I nodded, so Eva continued to explain.

"I don't think he does know. She definitely won't be with him. I'm worried sick, he probably doesn't care. Now he's brain damaged, all he cares about is himself."

"I'm not so sure Eva, I think he does care about her. He's trying to reunite with her at every opportunity isn't he?"

"I suppose, but he's entering a battle he ain't gonna win. Nick's broken my sister, I don't want to see her hurt again, it's tight on her. She deserves to be happy, she doesn't deserve all the agr..."

I completely cut Eva off, I put my hand up to stop her talking.

"When was Leanne at her happiest?"I asked Eva, she stood thinking for a moment.

"As soon as she married Nick again. And of course, up until October at the christening."

"I thought so. Don't worry about Leanne, she's as tough as old boots. She's perhaps got drunk and crashed at a mates. At least if she's with Nick we know she's safe. Seriously don't worry. You go on in Eva, I've got some stuff I need to sort out."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, honest love, go on in. I've got someone I need to see."

"Alright, text me when you're coming back, coz I'll make you a coffee."

"Sounds great."

I unlocked the door to the factory, and let Eva in. She switched on the lights, just as all the others arrived for work. I proceeded down the street towards Victoria Street. I went straight past Roy and Hayley's, getting closer towards the apartment block. I looked at the list of names, and found ' '. I pressed the buzzer repeatedly, hoping for a reception.

"Mum if it's you, bugger off." Nick angrily yelled.

"Luckily for you it isn't your darling mother." I replied. He remained silent, then finally realised who I was.

"Carla? What do you want?"

"Is Leanne there?"

"That's very funny Carla."

"Eh?"

"You know Leanne left me, so why say something like that, just to hurt me?"

"So she's not here?"

"No! Why, has something happened?"

"Erm..."

"Carla?"

"Do you even care?"

"Yes, she's my wife, of course I care! I still love her. Come up now."

The door to the building opened, I climbed up the stairs, but I kept stopping. My tummy ached, I wasn't hungry, or thirsty. I put it down to me worrying about Leanne. When I reached the flat, Nick stood in the doorway. He raised his hands to show he had been waiting for awhile. I walked past him, and sat down on one of the chairs in the kitchen.

"Do you have any idea where Leanne could be?" I asked him, as he poured out tea.

"Does the Pope wear Prada?" I sarcastically replied.

"Carla, this isn't funny. I need her back. I'm struggling so much without her, she knows it was a mistake, why can't we just try again?"

"Woah Nick. Don't be telling me this, I'm not your wife."

"No, just her enemy."

"I'm not, anymore."

"Again, what?"

"We had a chat a few days ago, she understands how I feel, Peter-wise, I know how she feels, you-wise."

"Does she still love me?"

"I don't know. I think so, I didn't ask to be honest. Do you still love her? Or is it Kylie you now want?"

"Of course I love Leanne. I always have, and I always will. She's the love of my life Carla, and my life is incomplete without her in it. Kylie's nothing to me, nothing."

"She almost had your daughter though."

"But she didn't, Lily's David's baby."

"Almost wasn't. Imagine having to live with that guilt Nick, lying to Leanne, pretending Lily was your niece. I'm glad I'm not y..." I began, but a knock at the door interrupted our conversation.

* * *

**Leanne's Perspective...**

The door to my flat opened. Nick looked so relieved to see me, he smiled at me. Carla suddenly appeared too, "Oh Leanne!" She shouted, she sounded relieved. I shared an awkward look with my husband, but tried to ignore it. Carla began to move like she felt it was awkward too. "I have to go, but I need to chat to you later Leanne." Carla said, giving me a hug before she left the building. Nick smiled at me, and gestured for me to come in.

"What happened to you?" He asked, handing me a cup of piping hot tea.

"Why?" I responded, flashing him a dirty look.

"Because I'm your husband, we should tell each-other everything."

"You told me everything, did you?"

"No, but. Leanne please, I still love you."

"...I still love you, I wish I didn't though." I admitted eventually, he lifted my chin gently, so we were gazing into each-other's eyes. I found myself getting lost.

"You don't mean that Lea." Nick whispered, as he moved closer, and closer. His lips just inches from mine, I could feel him already.

"No... I don't mean it." I whispered back, getting so close to him that our lips crashed hard together. His hands locking tightly against me, we were never letting go. What was I doing?** I thought**, _**STOP Leanne, STOP**_! I pulled out from our kiss, I looked at him and quickly grabbed my bag. "I'm er, I'm sorry, I've gotta go." I said, before running out of my flat in tears.

* * *

**Carla's Perspective...**

I sat in the factory office alone, Leanne was on her way. The girls, and Sean had all gone out for the night. I remained in my office, sat with a coffee. I would have been drinking, but I had a bad feeling about it. Something wasn't right. I'd taken a pregnancy test. The test was in my bag, I was the only one that knew I'd taken the test, but Leanne was going to help me. She was going to have to read it and find out the results. There was no way I could do it, I was terrified. Leanne entered the office, she'd changed out of her scruffy jeans and top, into another set of jeans and a top. She took a seat at the chair opposite me, and prepared herself.

"I've taken a pregnancy test Leanne. I think I'm having his baby, I can't, I can't read the results. I'm too scared, I need you to do it." I explained to her, she looked completely stunned. I rummaged through my handbag, and past her the pregnancy test. She read the results, as I sat with my head in my hands.

"Well?" I asked, my voice shaky.

"There's a baby Barlow on the way," Leanne revealed, I snatched the test back off her. She was right, in big black letters, it read; '**POSITIVE**'.I was pregnant, how the hell was Peter going to react, and what if I wasn't the only one? What if Tina was too? Oh god, **I suddenly thought**. I put my hand on my stomach, I'm pregnant...

* * *

_**So, Carla's pregnant! Did you expect it, or did you think it would be Leanne or Tina? There's still another pregnancy reveal to come, so keep reading! But please, please review. Thank you. xxxx**_


	5. Chapter 5: The Pregnancy Test-Part Two

**_Hiya readers! Big thank you for your reviews, they're very nice, and I've been thoroughly motivated! This story is almost over, which I imagine many of you are pleased about! Here is another pregnancy reveal, or so you think anyway! There's two twists to come, so I hope you stay interested! Enjoy this one, and please review once you've read it! Thank you! Keep favouriting, following and reviewing!xxxxx_**

* * *

**Baby Tilsley Or Baby Barlow Two?**

I sat outside the Rovers on Christmas morning. So many things on my mind. Nick. I'd run off at the chance to get back with him, and I regretted it. Really, I did. I wanted him back, but I wondered if he just wanted me because Kylie was still in love with David. My mind then shifted to Carla. The poor thing, I asked her what she was going to do about the baby. She looked bewildered, "I'm not aborting it if that's what you're trying to get at," She replied. Carla seemed unsure of what she was going to do, she said she wasn't taking Peter back. No matter what happened with the baby, they were not, not, getting back together. I felt so lost. I was back living with my Mum, and Eva. I suppose Gran tried her everything to cheer me up, but it was useless.

There was only one thing, or person I wanted, but I couldn't. I ached for Nick, but I just knew it was over. I felt a strong wave of nausea fall upon me. I had a banging headache too, but in all honesty, I'd got very drunk last night. I stayed in, and drank to oblivion. Just to curb my pain, my ache, my longing for him. For my family to be together again. I pulled my knees towards my head and left held myself tightly. I started to think about how much of a fool I'd been recently. I knew what I needed to do, I needed a fresh start. I didn't want to go, but it seemed like the only thing I could do at the time. Get away from the Street, away from them, the Platt's.

I heard footsteps as I remained on the curb by the Rovers. I didn't look up, but I felt them place their arm around me. "Leanne?" They asked, "That is you isn't it? Or have I just hugged a randomer?"

"No, it's me." I said, looking up to see Nick.

"Come on, come to the Bistro, I'll get you a coffee."

"I don't want a coffee."

"Alright, a tea."

"Not thirsty."

"Leanne. Look, I want to talk to you. About... You know... Yesterday."

"I don't want to talk to you. In fact, I've had just about enough, I wish I could just leave and never come back."

"You tried that didn't you?! But it didn't work, you were back quickly, back in my arms!"

"Not anymore I'm not!"

"Leanne, please! Let's talk about this," he urged me, taking my hands in his gently.

"We had a life together, a future, and all those lies and secrets ruined it all. I thought we'd be together forever. But I don't know, I don't know my future anymore."

"You do know, it's me and you."

"It was me and you." I said, before turning around and walking away. He wasn't going to let me though. No way, he was running after me, tugging on my arm to make me turn around.

"Leanne! Please! I love you, I need you!"

"No Nick! What you need is a carer. I was that, but I couldn't do it! You drove me away! Just admit it's over and let me go, move on so you can be with Kylie. I know that's what you want."

"Oh for god's sake! No! I don't love Kylie! I hate her for what she's done! I love you Leanne, I'm not expecting a reunion straight away, but let's at least talk about this."

"What's there to say?" I mumbled, folding my arms across my chest.

"Everything." He whispered, his breath gathering in clouds around me because of the cold, winter air.

"Five minutes." I spoke, following him into the Bistro.

"Fine, that's all I'll need," he agreed, opening the door for me

"Here you go," Nick said, placing a tea down in front of me. He sat opposite me in one of the Bistro's booths, the same one where I'd asked him months ago about the poison pen letter. The letter his half-brother David, sent.

"Thanks," I whispered quietly, stretching my arms out on the table. Nick eyed up my hands.

"What?" I asked, staring at him.

"Oh, nothing," he replied, looking into my eyes.

"No, go on, tell the truth. I know you're not a fan of it, but you may as well."

"Alright. I will. You don't look right, without your engagement ring and wedding ring on."

"Erm... Why are you still wearing your wedding ring?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Because I will never give up on you, on us. Me and you belong together, and you know it Lea," he responded, leaning across the table and stroking my hands. I flinched as soon as I felt his skin graze mine. It wasn't that I didn't want him to, but I was just, well, unsure. Unsure if he meant what he said, or did.

"You gave up on us on Christmas Day, you know, when you lied to me for months and months on end?"

"I know. And I'm sorry," he looked down awkwardly at the table between us. That wasn't the only thing between us.

"So why didn't you tell me, back when you had the chance? Lily's not even yours, if she was I'd have understood, but she's David's flesh and blood. That's why I just can't forget this, and because you slept with her, Kylie. Of all the people in the world. Tracy Barlow would have been a wiser choice, she may have staved your head in afterwards, but at least she's not married to your brother. At least she wouldn't have had a hate campaign against us."

"I'm sorry, how many times do I have to say it? I love you Leanne, and I can't be without you. Everyday without you... It isn't worth living. Please Leanne, please. If you can't be with me in Weatherfield, too many bad memories, why don't we go somewhere else? You have mates in Leeds, I know we're far from Simon, but we'd be together."

"I'm not leaving me son, no way."

"Alright, we could take him with us."

"No Nick. I don't want to leave, my family are here, and Simon's family is too. It'd be cruel to take him away from everything he loves."

"What about the things you love?"

"What are you trying to say, you?"

"Well yeah, I thought you still love me."

"Ugh. Look, I wish I didn't alright. I really, really wish I didn't still love you, but sadly, I do. That doesn't mean you can just chose what happens in my life. I need time, and I need to speak to Carla."  
I sat, watching him taking in what I'd just said. Soon, things were whirling around in my head. I'd missed my period. I'd been sick, but that could have been my constant hangovers. Yet I didn't think it was.

"Please know that I love you," Nick whispered across the table, before I grabbed my bag and hurried out of the Bistro. I glanced back at the table when I reached the door, he was sat watching me with worried eyes.

I rushed towards the factory, as the light was on. I banged against the door, in the hopes Carla would open the door.

"Ey, ey! Oh Leanne! Merry Christmas babe! What's up?"

"Hiya. Merry Christmas to you too, I need your help."

"Alright, what is it?"

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah, course you can!" She said brightly, moving out of the way of the door so I could come in.

I sat at a chair in her big office. She took a seat opposite me and started to munch on a chocolate muffin.

"I see your cravings have already started," I said, gesturing to her surprising breakfast choice.

"I know right! Never thought I'd want one of Roy's super-chocolatey muffins, turns out, I love em!"

I looked down at the table, she sensed something wasn't right.

"But what's up with you?"

"You bough pack after pack of pregnancy tests right?" I asked, causing her to frown.

"Yeah, I wanted to be sure. And as it was Christmas, I knew I'd have to stock up before the shops closed."

"I need a packet."

"You don't think you're pregnant do you?" Carla asked, through a mouthful of chocolate muffin.

"I don't know. The chances are that I'm not, but I want to be sure."

"Yeah, no, no I get why you'd want to be sure. Have you spoken to Nick since Yesterday?"

"Well... Yeah. He wants me back..."

"Do you want him back?"

"I..."

"Honestly Leanne, you don't have to lie to me, I'm here for you. I understand completely, it's so hard to move on."

"Yes, I do. Honestly, I'm not lying. But if I, if I happen to be pregnant, how would I manage? Looking after my husband, and Simon, and myself? I don't think I could handle it. I don't think Nick could either, what with his brain damage."

"Yeah, I see what you mean. Peter's still in the dark about the baby. I'd like it to stay that way, if you don't mind. It's just, a lot for me to take in, and if I've found it hard to take in, imagine how he'd react. The flaming hypocrite will think I've cheated on him, knowing him."

"Why would he think that? You're not Kylie are you?"

"Ha, no, don't think so anyway. Why don't you start again with Nick, then see how it goes?"

"Only if I'm not pregnant. I couldn't handle it if I was."

"I don't want to be mean, but is there much danger of you being pregnant?"

"No, I guess you're right. Me falling pregnant would be like Norris taking a day off from sticking his nose in!"

"The old fart that he is."

"Exactly! I agree though, I'll take the test at home, then I'll let you know."

"Okay, here Leanne." She said, handing me the box of tests.

"Thank you." I whispered nervously.

I headed towards the door of Carla's office, as I did, she called, "Good luck." I turned around in the doorway and smiled weakly, then started back to No.13. As I did so, Tina was sat on the step outside the house.

"Tina?" I asked, hiding the box of tests in my bag.

"Hi Leanne, I know it's early, but I need to talk to someone. I saw you earlier, can I talk to you?" Tina quietly questioned, standing up next to me by the front door.

"Yeah, sure. I'll make a brew for us both."

"Thanks Leanne," she replied, following me into the living room of the house. Simon wasn't up yet, none of them were.

"So, do you want a sugar or a..." I began, but Tina, who was sat at the kitchen table, interrupted me.

"I think I'm pregnant Leanne, help."

My jaw must have fallen to the floor. Oh god, Carla was pregnant. Carla was carrying Peter's baby, not Tina. No, no, no! I thought. God, no!

"Erm. Right, okay. Have you taken a test?"

"No, that's why I've come to see you. You've been pregnant before, you'd understand, right?"

"Yeah, I have, but both times the ending wasn't a happy one. I have a pack of pregnancy tests if you want to take one?"

"Can I?" She asked, her hands shaking, "...Hold on," she continued, "Why would you have pregnancy tests?"

"Promise you won't tell anyone."

"Promise," Tina promised, putting her hand on her chest.

"I think I'm pregnant too," I revealed, Tina looked stunned, flabbergasted in fact.

"Oh, wow," she replied, looking gobsmacked still.

"Here," I handed her a test, and quietly showed her where the bathroom was.

"Thanks Leanne," she whispered through the door.

"It's no trouble, I'll go next, okay?"

"Yeah, alright then."

"I'm done," Tina said, creeping out of the loo, and waiting for me outside the toilet.

When I too had finished, we wrapped the tests in tissue, and went back downstairs.

"Let's put them next to each-other," Tina suggested, lining hers up by mine.

"Okay, how long now?" I asked, pacing the kitchen.

"A minute and a half," Tina replied, watching the stopwatch on her phone.

The door was being knocked on loudly. Tina and I panicked, I grabbed both tests and flung them in one of the drawers. I opened the front door, as Tina hid in the kitchen. It was Peter.

"Hi Leanne, what time shall I pick Si up at?" He asked, his hands in his coat pockets.

"Is two okay?" I asked, my breathing heavy, my heart pounding inside my chest.

"Yeah, two's great. I'll get him then, Merry Christmas."

"Yeah, Merry Christmas," I said, before closing the door and rushing back into the kitchen to find Tina emerging from outside. I opened the drawer and pulled out our tests. I looked at Tina blankly, wrapped up, they were identical. Who's was who's? Tina snatched one from my hands.

"That one must be mine," she said, holding it tightly in her hands.

"Okay, so this one's mine. Are you sure they're right?" I questioned her, she raised her eyebrows.

"I've been pregnant before, I'm sure it's mine," she responded, eventually cracking a smile.

"Shall we open them together?"

"Yeah, okay," Tina agreed. We stood next to each-other, mine read, '**NEGATIVE**'. I glanced over at Tina's, it was '**POSITIVE**'. Tina suddenly grinned, then placed her hand on her stomach.

"That's my baby," she smiled to herself.

"Congratulations," I replied, sadness and disappointment ringing in my voice.

Her phone then bleeped, and she grabbed it quickly, then made for the door. "Thanks again Leanne, bye." She called, I then heard the door close behind me. Tina's pregnant, **I thought to myself**. She's having Peter's baby, so's Carla. Oh god, **I thought**, oh-no..

* * *

_**Is Tina right? Is she pregnant... find out next time!**_

_**What do you want to see next?**_

_**Carla tell someone else her baby news?**_

_**Peter and Carla reunite?**_

_**Nick and Leanne to get back together again?**_

_**Tina to have her exit from the Cobbles?**_

_**A big accident to take place for a character?**_

* * *

_**I'm open to any suggestions, I may use them, I may not. I do have the rest of this fanfic planned out, but I'm sure I could add stuff in! Until next time...xxxxxx**_


	6. Chapter 6: The Real Pregnancy

**_Hiya! I had the urge to update tonight, I just couldn't have it stay the way it is, so here's the truth! Leave a review, once you've read and let me know what you thought! Big twist at the end, please let me know what you thought! Then I'll update even quicker!xxxx_**

* * *

**_Babies, Love, and Heartache_**

I closed the door to No.13. I held my positive pregnancy test tight in my hands, that was my baby. Mine and Peter's baby, but it was mine. I didn't need Jake, I had my own child. And yes, this baby was about to cause some serious heartache for certain people, but I was finally going to be a mother to a child, my child. I just didn't know how to tell Peter the news, I was imagining he'd be angry; as he wants Carla back but then again, he's a good Dad to Simon. Another kid wouldn't do him any harm, would it?

I began my shift in the Rovers, I just couldn't wipe the smile off my face. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain cut through my stomach.

"Ow," I whispered, breathing deeply and leaning against the bar of the pub.

"Tina?" Liz asked, placing her arms over my shoulders. "Come on, go sit down, you're obviously not well," she said, helping me through to the back living room. She put me down onto the sofa, and went into the kitchen to make a cup of tea for us both.

"Would you like to tell me what's going on then, Tina?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Depends... Have you murdered Tracy Barlow?"

"No... I can if you want me to."

"Oh, shame, but yes I can keep it. Spill love, I'm sure whatever it is it can't be that bad."

"Liz. It is, I don't think Peter's going to be a happy."

"Why?"

"Because there's going to be a baby," I revealed to a stunned Liz.

"A baby?" She asked, her mouth wide open.

"Yeah, a baby," I replied, putting my hand to my head as I felt the pains get even worse.

"Are you sure? Could it not be a blip? You know, missing your period?"

"I'd be surprised if it was, look I'm bursting f't loo, I'll be a minute. Okay? But please Liz, please don't tell a soul."

"I won't, I won't."

I rushed to the toilets, but I got the biggest shock ever. I wasn't pregnant. Those pains, weren't pregnancy cramps. It was period pain, I'd picked up the wrong test. So, if I'd picked up Leanne's test, that means I had taken her 'POSITIVE' test. She had my 'NEGATIVE' test, god. I hope she hadn't told anyone it was negative, I hope she didn't have any plans that would change if she fell pregnant.

* * *

**Leanne's perspective...**

"So, you're not pregnant then?" Carla asked, opposite me at her desk in the deserted knickers factory.

"Evidently not," I replied, she could tell I was very disappointed.

"Well, you know what you can do now, don't you?" Carla raised her eyebrow, she was eating something else now.

"No, I don't," I answered truthfully. What was there to do? Other than mope at my non-pregnancy.

"It starts with an N," Carla smiled to herself.

"Norris?" I jokily asked, Carla didn't laugh, but she cracked a smile.

"Nick! Come on Leanne! You said it yourself, if that test came back as negative, you can finally save your marriage!"

"But... It can't be saved..."

"Leanne! Go on, go and get your man!"

"Shall I?"

"Yes! Text him, tell him to meet you out on the street! It's just started to snow, so wrap up. Otherwise Nick's gonna be re-uniting with a snow-woman!"

"Thanks Carla, I'll er, wrap up!" I laughed, going and hugging her tightly.

"Oh, Leanne," she said, whilst we were in a hug.

"Yeah?"

"When you do come back here, bring me chocolate, alright?"

"Hahaha! I will Carla, I will. Milk, dark or white?"

"Ooh, all three!"

"Carla! Think about your waistline!"

"You mean the one that'll have ballooned in a few months?"

"Yeah, that one!"

"Enough about me, go and get back your hubby!"

"Will do!" I shouted, as I reached the main door of Underworld. I'd texted Nick:

* * *

Hi, meet me outside the Bistro now. It's important. X

* * *

He didn't need to reply, because I know he'd got the message. Yes, he stood, outside the Bistro. He had a confused look on his face. I walked over to him slowly, taking deep breaths as I did. He smiled, as I finally came closer.

"Did you mean what you said?" I asked, watching his facial expressions.

"Every last word," he replied, the smile I fell in love with soon appeared.

"Then let's try again."

"Really, do you mean it?"

"Of course I do, I love you, and I'm not about to give up on you. Or us," I explained, taking his hands. He pulled me closer towards him.

"I love you," he whispered, his mouth so close to mine. "I love you too," I repeated, coming closer towards him, and kissing him tightly. Our kiss then turned into a hug, just as the snow started to fall, in the dark, starry sky. "Merry Christmas Leanne," he said, putting his lips against mine once more.

* * *

**Tina's perspective...**

"Liz, Liz!" I called from the bathroom.

"Tina, what the flipping 'eck's goin' on?" She shouted from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Get Leanne," I ordered her, "Get her now!"

"Why love?" Liz asked, I heard her hand press against the door. "What is it, is the baby okay?"

I remained quiet, I started to sob into my grey jumper. My head resting against the ladies toilets. "Tina love," Liz said, her ear now against the door. I continued to sob, "There is no baby, it was a false alarm," I cried. Liz stayed quiet.

"Sweetie, come on, come out. I wanna know you're okay, are you sure it's a false alarm?" She asked, as I dragged myself across the floor to the lock on the door. I carefully, and slowly unlocked it from its hinge. "Tina?"

"I've picked up the wrong pregnancy test," I revealed, Liz looked astounded.

"Eh? Well if you've got someone else's test, who's got yours?"

I sobbed again, then wiped my eyes on my jumper. A large mascara streak down the arm of it. "Leanne," I whispered, crying even more now. Liz looked confused,"Leanne Battersby?" She questioned. "It's Tilsley actually," I corrected her.

"Tilsley? As in, Nick?"

"Yeah, that's her husband, bloody eck Liz, where have you been?"

"Spain! It's like outter Mongolia there. Anyway, if that test, the one you have; is Leanne's, are you going to give it to her?"

"I'm going to have to."

"Good lass, do you want me to come with you?"

"No, but thanks Liz. It means the world, knowing you care."

"I care about all my barmaids, especially you sweetheart."

"Why? What makes me so special?"

"You have something special about you, and I hope you choose to stay, it wouldn't be the Rovers without you behind the bar."

"Ha, I'd be happy to stay Liz," I said, despite my state.

"And, once you've got back from seeing Leanne, why don't you join us for Christmas dinner?"

"What about Michelle?"

"If she complains, I'll ram her 'ed throug't window, how's that sound?"

"Great, do it now."

"Only if she's a cow to you!"

"Right, fine. I'll go talk to Leanne," I pushed past Liz, and out of the toilet door. I went into the back room, and grabbed Leanne's test, and shoved it in my pocket. I pushed the door to the pub open, and stepped outside. It was absolutely freezing, but at the end of the street, Leanne was stood, kissing a bloke. I watched closely, it wasn't any old bloke, it was Nick. Blimey, perhaps her thinking she's not pregnant was a good think. No, Tina. Stop,** I thought**. Tell her, now. I wandered over to the pair, they pulled out of their kiss. Nick said something to Leanne, then he walked off to No.8. Leanne turned to me and smiled. She placed her arm around my shoulder.

"You alright?" She asked, her arm still around me.

"Not really," I replied, stopping to meet her gaze. If I was telling her she was pregnant, at least I could make eye contact with her.

"Oh, what's wrong?"

"I've got this all wrong," I whispered, my breath lingering in the air between us.

"Got what wrong?" She asked, Leanne looked really confused. Now, she removed her arm from my shoulder.

"I picked up the wrong pregnancy test... I've got your positive test, you have my negative one. Leanne, you're carrying a baby, not me."

Leanne looked horrified. "I know it's probably a lot to take in," I showed my support, nudging her for a reaction.

"But... I've just got back with Nick. If I have this baby, I'll have to, I'll have to look after him, and my baby. I can't, I can't do it. I'll let him down Tina, I can't look after him, Simon and a baby. It's too much, I won't be a good mother. I won't."

"Leanne, don't worry! You'll be a great Mum, and I'll help you. Carla will help you, Nick will make a great Dad."

"I don't know. Oh my god, I'm so scared, and excited. How am I going to tell him?"

"Do you want me to help you tell him?"

"No, no. I'll try and tell him, when he's not angry, or bad-tempered. What... What if he takes his temper out on me, what if he hurts me, or Simon, or the baby?"

"Chill, Leanne, he won't. He definitely won't. You go and tell him, and he'll understand."

"No. I'm going to wait first. Have you got the test?"

"Yeah, here," I said, passing her test back to her.

"Thanks," she took a deep breath, then headed off to No.8. It was getting dark now, soon, everyone would be coming out of the pub. It was snowing, and everyone would be gathering around the tree. Leanne and Nick emerged from No.8 with the Platt's. Everyone else from the pub came outside too, all the residents in their houses appeared too. As I went to cross the road to join them, a car came speeding down the street. I was stood in the middle of the road.

**"TINA!"** Everyone screamed. The car smacked straight into her, Tina hurtled off the bonnet of the car, onto the curb. Blood was pouring from her face...

* * *

_**So, who was driving the car? And what's going to happen to Tina? **_

_**Will Leanne be able to tell Nick she's having his baby?**_

_**Can Carla admit that she wants this baby, to Peter?**_

_**Do you want Tina to be okay?**_


	7. Chapter 7: Endings And Beginnings

_**Hello everyone! Big thank you to all of you that have taken the time to leave a wonderful review! I'm glad you all got the shock-factor at the end of the last chapter, and as many of you wished, Tina of course WAS NOT pregnant! There's lots of drama ahead for the three women, including Leanne revealing to Nick her baby news. And Carla telling Peter she's also pregnant. Can Nick and Leanne survive the baby bombshell? Especially as Nick's brain damage will have such a huge impact on their future together. Will Carla find it in her heart to forgive love-rat Peter, or is it too late? How will Michelleand Rob react to Carla's baby news? Well, all this and more to come!Please keep reading, I know this fanfiction isn't the best, but it will get better. Promise! xxxxxx**_

_**If you like this story, don't forget to favourite and follow. And while you're at it, a cheeky review won't hurt! :-D xxxx**_

* * *

**Discovery, Deception and Drama**

"Tina!" David Platt screamed, running past everyone, stopping at Tina's body. Leanne hurried over too, Nick close behind her.

"T, can you here me?" David shouted, "Tina?"

"David she isn't moving," Leanne said, stating the obvious, "I think she's..."

"Dead, is that what you're tryna say?" David asked her, she looked startled.

The driver of the car quickly sped off down the street. Everyone watching where it had disappeared too. And who was it?

I began to make my way over, walking straight past Peter. His eyes followed me, as I headed over towards Nick, Leanne, David and a motionless Tina.

I held my hands in my pockets as the snow started to fall. Leanne looked so panicked, David did too. Nick just hugged her, and reassured her Tina was going to be just fine.

"Leanne! Calm down! Has someone called an ambulance?" I asked, just as Rita and Dennis hurried over to us all.

"Oh Tina," Rita cried into Dennis' shoulder.

"She'll be okay love, she's going to be just fine," Dennis reassured her, we could all tell he was lying though. It was in his eyes.

"I'll ring an ambulance," I told them all, getting my phone out of my pocket.

"Hello, ambulance please," I spoke down the phone to a woman.

"Where to love?"

"Coronation Street, Weatherfield. A woman's been hit by a car, she rolled off the bonnet. She's on the floor, and she's bleeding," I said to the woman on the other end of the phone.

"Oh yeah, I've heard of it. Okay, is the woman still breathing?"

"David!" I began, "David, check her pulse."

"Eh?" He replied, trying to find a pulse on her wrist.

"Is she breathing?!" Nick shouted.

David put his fingers on Tina's wrist, he looked at up at me, he shrugged with a panicked look upon his face. I rolled my eyes at him, and rested the phone on my ear and my shoulder. I felt for a pulse, there wasn't one. Holy crap.

"Come on Tina," I murmured. "Come on now, you need to wake up!"

"David, leave her, she can't be moved yet," Nick urged him. Rita, who was now sat on the floor, cradling Tina in her arms.

Peter now made his way over.

"Car, is she okay?"

"What does it look like? She's hardly dancing around, or bed-hopping if that's why you're asking," I replied, irate as always.

"What's this?" David asked, pulling a negative test out of Tina's coat pocket.

"Oh-god," Leanne tearfully cried, she sounded as though she knew something about that pregnancy test.

"Lea, do you know something?" Nick asked her, staring her down for an answer.

Leanne pulled back her tears, and tried to speak.

"No, no I don't," I could tell she was lying. What for though? Tina wasn't pregnant, she didn't have to hide that from anyone.

"So why do you sound like you do?" Nick was now pressing her for answers, she looked like a rabbit in the headlights.

"I can't do this," she said, then walked off down the street.

"Leanne?!" Nick called, running after his distraught wife.

"I'm fine. I'm fine," she shouted.

Leanne's perspective...

"You're not clearly, come on tell me, what's going on? Are you hiding something from me?"

"I can't... I can't," I said, putting my hand to my mouth and sobbing. Nick placed his hand on my arm, and then tried to pull the hand that was against my mouth away.

"Now. Tell me what's going on," Nick ordered me, taking my hands in his.

"I... I'm..." I started to tell him, but the ambulance sirens filled the street. The police cars weren't far behind them either.

"Can we go to the hospital?" I asked, he looked at me blankly, then nodded.

"Of course," he replied, giving mr a light kiss on the lips, then hugging me. While he couldn't see my facial reactions, I took a deep breath.

I was going to have to tell him within the next week or so the news. He wasn't going to live in the dark over my pregnancy. God, it sounded so official. I was pregnant, and at the time I least wanted a baby. I just couldn't do this, you know... have a baby. If I felt like this, imagine how Nick would feel if he discovered the new arrival to our family. I could see Gran's face too, she'd by judging me, and Mum and Eva.

Nick hailed a taxi outside of the flats, I got in first. He sat beside me, and kept looking down at me worried. So he should have been. I was a month and a half pregnant with his unborn child.

* * *

**Carla's perspective...**

The waiting room in Weatherfield General was beginning to look so familiar, I could have been living in it all my life. Everyone in the room kept looking at each-other with guilt, worry and shock. Tina was going to be fine, I kept telling myself. She'll be fine, absolutely fine. No doubt about it, she'll be back behind the bar in the Rovers serving pints as soon as she could. Yeah, yeah, of course she would. Yes, no doubt. Tina would be just fine. I hoped.

I looked over at Leanne, she was sat in Nick's arms. She whimpered slightly, so he kissed her head. God, I envied her. Although Nick had bad brain damage, at least she had the man she loved. Who did I have eh? Peter, the father of my baby. Great, but Tina had had him too, so I wasn't sure that relationship would work well. Leanne soon started to cry hysterically, Nick held her tightly and started to whisper things of reassurance into her ears. I continued to watch the two, the two re-united Tilsley's. However, something wasn't right. Leanne was never that close to Tina, so why was she blubbing like a... a baby.

I had to talk to her, there and then. If she was hiding something from Nick though, outside would be the best place to talk to her about it.

"Leanne, can I talk to you outside please?" I asked, standing up and walking over to her and Nick.

"Yeah, yeah okay," she agreed. Before she stood up to join me outside, she kissed her husband and hugged him.

We walked silently out of the hospital building. Now we were stood by the main entrance, hearing the ambulances wailing into the hospital.

"What's going on Leanne? Something's not right, and you're hiding it from us all," I questioned, eager to get an answer.

She put her hands against the green rails outside and leant over it. I could hear her breathing deeply too.

"Please Carla, please don't tell anyone," Leanne pleaded, she still wasn't looking at me.

"Leanne? What is it? Please just tell me, I understand whatever it is. Come on, I promise I won't tell anyone, even Nick," I reassured her, I then leaned against the railings beside her.

She breathed in deeply, then out again. I could see her breath in the chilly winter air. I waited, and watched her. Her eyes started to water as I continued to watch her.

"Leanne, please," I demanded, trying to meet her gaze.

"I'm pregnant Carla, a month and a half to be exact," Leanne revealed. She finally looked at me, she was crying even more now.

"Oh Leanne. I don't know what to say! Congratulations!"

"This isn't good," she argued.

"Why not? I know how badly you wanted a baby in the past. I also know how you feel about Nick, and this is his baby isn't it?"

"Yeah, of course it is," she cried. I threw my arms around her as she continued to cry.

"So what's Tina got to do with your pregnancy?"

"Okay. When you gave me the tests, I took mine at the same time as Tina. She thought she was pregnant as well. When we waited for the results, Peter came to No.13. I hid the tests in the drawer, they were identical. Tina got the wrong one. Or so we think anyway, I haven't taken another since."

"Shall we go to the pharmacy, I'm sure they will have a pregnancy test that you can take."

"Okay, fine, but what if I take it and I am pregnant? How will I tell Nick?"

"If I have to break my baby news to Peter, you can tell Nick. We can do it at the same time if you want, I promise I'll help you through it. I swear!"

"Thank you Carla. Can we go buy one now? I really want to know for sure."

"Yeah, come on Tilsley, let's see if there's a bun baking in your oven."

"Thanks, you make it sound so appealing."

We went into the chemists together. I helped her find the cheapest one, as a tenner was all we had when we clubbed our money.

"Carla! I've got one!" Leanne shouted, rushing over to me as I checked my phone. It was now 2 am on Boxing Day.

"Okay, go bye it, I know where the nearest loo is," I said, giving Leanne my half for the pregnancy test.

"Thanks, will you come with me t't loo?"

"Yeah sure, I'm not going in't cubicle wit you though."

"Er no, I wouldn't want you to Carla, no offence."

"Ooh no, I wouldn't want to. I know we're friends, but there are limits to it Leanne!"

"K, I've paid for it let's go," Leanne said, shoving the test in her coat pocket.

In the bathroom, I looked at myself in the mirror. Leanne started to shout through the walls of her cubicle.

"Carla, how long am I supposed to leave the test for?"

"Five minutes, how long as it been so far Leanne?"

"3 and a half. It's the waiting that does me nut in, I'm so nervous. What if Tina did have the right test? What if she's pregnant?"

"Well, don't worry. You'll be fine, how long is it now?"

"Half a minute?"

"Just chill Leanne, everything's going to be just fine..."

"Carla there's ten seconds left."

"**10**,**9**,**8**,**7**,**6**,**5**,**4**,**3**,**2**,**1**," we both chorused at the same time. Leanne went silent as soon as we said 1.

"Leanne? Is everything okay?" I asked, leaning against the door.

She opened the door slowly, and walked out of the cubicle, the test in her hand.

"Leanne?" I repeated, touching her arm. She looked at me, then smiled.

"I'm having a baby!" She squealed, throwing her arms around me.

"Oh, yay!" I excitedly shouted, hugging her too.

"Right, now I need to tell Nick," Leanne said.

"Yeah, come on, we'll go back now. There might be news on Tina too."

"Okay, here we go."

Leanne and I came back into the waiting room. Nick stood up and put his arms around her. "Are you okay now?" Nick asked her, she just smiled back.

"I need to tell you something," Leanne whispered to Nick, just as a nurse came in the room.

"Family and friends of Tina McIntyre?"

"That's us," David stood up from his chair.

"It's not good news I'm afraid to say, Miss McIntyre has died from the impact of the crash..."


	8. Chapter 8: Can We All Forget?

_**Hello readers! So sorry I haven't updated in two weeks. But I'm back, and ready to write more for you all to enjoy! Thank you very much for your reviews! Some were a little harsh though, if you don't like Tina being killed off, don't read this fanfiction! **_  
_**Simple as! The end of this fic is coming very soon, and of course the big reveal of the pregnancies too. There's a twist to the ending as well. So please do keep reading, and enjoy. **_

_**P.S: I have taken into account what many of you have said, so there is more Peter/Carla in this chapter. Saying no more, but I hope you like it. Until next time, bye!xxx**_

* * *

**Waiting For The Fallout**

I fell down into the chair by Nick, slumping as I revelled in the news.

"Are you sure?" David asked, he sounded very shaky.

"We don't make mistakes, sir. If you want to say your goodbyes, I'll take you to Miss McIntyre's body."

"Oh Dennis," Rita sobbed, grabbing more tissues from the box on the table. Dennis held his wife close, as I was held by my husband.

"Lea, are you...oh-god, what's the word?" Nick looked puzzled, he searched round the room for the answer.

"Okay?" Carla asked.

"She's dead," I repeated, not moving.

"Maybe we should go home, so you can... You can... Rest."

"No, I, I want to stay here."

"Lea, this isn't a good idea. Come on, you looked shattered, you need to sleep."

"Maybe you should go home Leanne," Carla urged me.

"Okay," I whispered, getting up and leaving the room. Nick had his arm around me. As we came past a corridor, I saw the door open to an examining room. David was stood there. Crying over her body. I shrugged Nick off me, and entered the room, slowly. She lay lifeless. She didn't even look like Tina. Her normally beautifully tanned skin was blue, her eyes clasped shut tightly, like they'd been super-glued shut. Her lips had faded since I watched her roll to the floor of the bonnet of... Who's car? Around her neck was a gold chain, with her Dad's wedding ring on. I shed tears, silently.

"Shall we tek the necklace off her?" David asked, his voice wavering.

I sniffled back tears, then replied to him, "Yeah, we can... We can bury her with it." I was crying hysterically as David removed the necklace from around her neck. He held it tightly in his hands, and looked down, sobbing.

"Are you alright?" David asked. He did look sincere.

I sniffed again, "I don't know." I glanced back at Tina's body, then back at my brother-in-law.

"What about you David?"

"I'm just surprised. I didn't want her to go, we'd fought and stuff, but part of me will always love her. Nowhere near as much as I love Kylie, but I do. Maybe it's the past, and stuff. I'll never forget Tina."

"I understand. No-one will forget her, she was such a lovely girl. Did you see who hit her?"

"No, no. That's what I want to know too. I couldn't see properly, they drove off so quickly, it was hard to make it out who was in the car."

"I know, maybe there's some CCTV. Unless someone saw the registration plate, but I doubt it."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. Look, Leanne. I'm really sorry about what I did to you and Nick. You know how it feels when the person you loves cheats on you, it hurts like hell. I love Kylie, and finding she'd slept with him, and that Lily could've been his. It tipped me over the edge. I've lost everything because of the bad stuff I did to you two. I regret it all, because I've lost me family. I miss everyone of them, and I know that you all think I caused the crash; but I didn't. It really was an accident. Seeing Nick so ill afterwards, it made me regret everything I'd done even more. Then Lily arrived, my life seemed so perfect. As soon as I laid eyes on Lily I loved her, and now it's all gone. I don't want to upset you, but losing a child is the hardest thing ever. If you were to have a baby, you'd understand. But I don't think you would know. Sorry Leanne, I am sorry."

"I'd like to say I've forgiven you, but because you caused the 'accident', Nick's brain damage for the foreseeable future. In fact David, he's so different to the Nick Tilsley I married; I feel as though I've divorced the old Nick and married an angry aggressive version. So thanks David, you've turned me husband into a monster."

"Sorry to be such a pain then Leanne," Nick butted in, oh-no. He'd heard what I'd said. He was stood in the doorway, watching me, listening to what I was saying about him.

"I didn't mean it, I love ya," I pleaded, but he stormed off.

"Ah well, thanks a lot David. You could have warned me that he was stood there."

"Oh-yeah, because it's my responsibility. Oh-no, that's right, it isn't because I've been stripped of my place in the family!"

"Shut up David!" I yelled, before running after Nick.

"Nick! Nick wait!"

"What?" He shouted back, he sounded exasperated.

"I'm sorry, I do love you, I'm sorry. It's just hard for me at the minute, I'm struggling."

Nick stopped and hugged me.

"I'm sorry too, don't blame yourself Lea, I understand."

"I wish you did," I quietly muttered, he didn't quite hear. Thank-god. 

* * *

**Carla's Perspective...**

I couldn't watch, Rita sobbing, Dennis comforting her. It was all too painful. I sharply exited the waiting room, hoping no-one had seen me make my escape. Someone had though, Peter. I could hear him, running up behind me.

"Carla, Carla, wait!"

"Peter, go away!"

"Look, I can see your upset. Let me take you home, or come back to the flat even? I can make you my World-famous brew?"

"No Peter, go away. You should be grieving over your tart."

"I don't love her, it was a huge mis..."

"Mistake! Yeah, I've heard it all before! Every-time I fall for your stupid lies, and I'm done. I'm putting myself first now, so go away, and leave us to move on."

"I'm not giving up on us Car... Who's us?"

"What?"

"You said 'leave us to move on'."

"I din't mean to."

"Why don't we talk about it then? I've still got some of your stuff at mine anyways, I'm sure you'll need it."

"Fine, if you'll leave me alone once I've collected me stuff. I'll come and get it."

"And have a brew?"

"If it means you'll leave me be."

"I promise I will," Peter smiled at me. My heart went to mush when he smiled like that. I suddenly felt so attracted to him. All I wanted to do was rip his clothes off him, there and then. Oh-god. No Carla. Pack it in!

**In The Flat...**

"Here you go, nice mug of tea."

"Thanks," I mumbled, refusing to make eye-contact when he sat beside me.

"You're welcome Car..."

"It's Carla."

"Not to me it isn't, you'll always be my Car," Peter tried to stroke my hand, but I pulled away so quickly. The touch of his skin against mine was so alien, but it felt oh-so right.

"No, not anymore I'm not."

"It doesn't have to be that way," Peter put his mug down on the table, and took my hands. His grip was tight, but I didn't want to shove him off. His skin against mine felt so amazing, like everything was beginning again.

"Yes it does," I whispered, getting more and more lost in him.

He leaned closer towards my face, I could feel his warm breath against me. I almost imagined him kissing me.

"No Carla, it doesn't. I love you," he whispered softly into my ear, kissing it before moving his lips towards mine.

I couldn't resist any longer, he threw himself against me, as I did the same to him. I wrapped my legs around his waist, as we continued to kiss passionately. His hands were moving all over my body, I wanted him now. Now!

"The bedroom," I whispered, quickly pulling out for air.

He took my hand, both of us still locked in our kiss, and into our bedroom...

* * *

**Leanne's Perspective...**

Back at the flat, I sat down. Taking in the events of the day. What a miserable Boxing Day. I checked my phone to see if Carla had tried to contact me, but no. Nothing. Only one thing, from an anonymous number;

* * *

**Isn't it funny, eh? This time a year ago, you were begging Nick to take you back. But he was hiding a dark secret, he'd binned you so quickly, moving straight on to Kylie. Now, you're married to a man with brain-damage. And you're pregnant with his child, or so I hope. Don't ask how I know about this. Congratulations. Let's hope this kid isn't going to be as damaged as it's Dad. Hope you are enjoying yourself, but I doubt you are. Haha.**

* * *

I sat, shaking. Going over and over what they'd sent me. He or she knew I was pregnant. They knew. They knew. Holy-moly. Oh-my-god. Help. Help. I replied, so quickly, I was petrified.

* * *

**Whoever you are, don't tell Nick. I love him, but I need to tell him when the time is right.**

* * *

Within minutes of me sending the message, they responded, this message equally as chilling as the last.

* * *

**I wouldn't dream of telling him. That would mean he'd snap at me, not you. Merry Christmas, good luck with the baby, you'll need it. Haha. **

* * *

I launched my phone across the room, it hit the wall and fell to the floor. I curled my legs up to my chest and started to cry. Who knew? And why did they want everything to go wrong for me?


	9. Chapter 9: Admitting The Truth To Him

_**Hiya readers! Thank you for your reviews and support, it means a lot to me! Do keep reviewing as it's really encouraging! Keep favouriting and following too! Until next time, I'll update very soon!**_

_**P.s; The next chapter will be the last in this story, thank you, and I do hope you read my other fanfictions!**_

* * *

**Time To Confess**

I walked into the living room of our swanky Victoria Court apartment. I'd just thrown on any thing lying around. So, I was sat on the sofa in Nick's white shirt. I lay down, and shut my eyes. Urgh. The morning sickness was kicking in, I just rested in the same place for ages and tried to sleep. I awoke, very startled as I heard a loud smash. Yep, clumsy old Nick had smashed my favourite mug. Since the accident, he'd been such a bloody butter fingers. Honestly. I felt so sorry for him, but after a while, I considered having plastic ikea cups in the flat. My mind was then brought back to the strange messages I received last night. There was no way I was telling Nick, but the one person I wanted to tell wouldn't pick up. What was Carla doing?

"Sorry," he whispered apologetically, as I sat upright on the couch. Rubbing my forehead as a migraine kicked in.

"S'okay. Don't worry, it's just a crappy old mug. You're okay though?" I replied, moving my legs as he sat next to me.

"Me? I'm fine. Lea, is everything okay? You've been poorly for a while now, it might be flu or whatever's going round."

"I'll be fine, chill," I reassured him, taking a deep breath once I'd spoken.

"Okay, as long as you're sure. I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to you."

"It won't, I'll be fine! I'm big enough to handle anything!"

"You're not big! You're perfect, and beautiful. And, I love you."

"Don't get all soppy on me Tilsley!" I yelled, kicking him in the tummy with my leg.

"Sorry, I could be more like Steve McDonald! Shall I buy you a backstreet pub?"

"Nah, there's no need! We've already got a backstreet Bistro, which is just as bad."

Nick smirked slightly. Here was my chance to tell him. Simon was with Deirdre, and I bet Carla was planning on telling Peter too. I inhaled deeply, and moved closer towards him.

"I need to tell you something... It's really important."

"Okay, what is it?"

"If I tell you, do you promise not to 'ave a go? Please don't snap at me or owt, because I'm proper scared. I love you, and if you mean what you said, then you'll understand."

"Lea, what've you done?"

"I haven't done anything... We have."

"Alright, I'll rephrase it shall I? What've we done?"

"Nick... I'm..."

'Ding-ding-a-ling-ding-ding-a-ling'

Oh-no. My phone was now ringing, just as I was about to tell him. I rushed over to my bag, and checked my phone. It was Carla.

"Carla?! What is it?!" I asked, sounding very flustered.

"Leanne, you need to meet me," Carla whispered.

"Where?"

"I dunno! Pub? Bistro? Cafe? Factory? Leanne I'm naming 90% of the places on't street, pick one!"

"Meet me in the Bistro, okay?"

"I'll be half-an-hour, see ya then."

"Bye," I blankly replied, turning around to Nick, who was sat looking at me, puzzled.

"So, what were you going to say?" Nick questioned.

"Erm. Just that I think you should stop putting yourself down. I love you, but I need to nip out f't bit, k?"

"Thanks. Anyway, you enjoy yourself. When will you be back?"

"I'm not sure. I'm only going to see Carla, so maybe a while. I don't know where she is actually."

"Alright, you go get dressed. I'll make you a drink. Tea okay?"

"Will do, I'll have a coffee instead."

"Coffee?"

"Yeah! Look, I need to get dressed, I can't meet her like this. Poor Norris'll get an eyeful!"

* * *

**Carla's Perspective...**

I crept back into the bedroom of Peter's room, what was once mine too. I collected my clothes off of the floor, but I couldn't find my bra. Oh-well, I'd have to live without it. I quietly put my blouse and skirt on, then searched the flat for my leather boots. As I bent down to pick them up, Peter entered the living area.

"Car, you aren't going are ya?"

"Yeah, I have to meet someone. It's important."

"More important than what we did last night?"

"Oh for god's sake Peter, it's not the first time we've ever slept together is it?"

"Well, no! But it means something, doesn't it?"

"What? Not to listen to you?"

"No, but we've got a future."

"You've got no idea," I muttered, before heading towards the door.

"I love you Carla, I can't live without you!" He shouted when I slammed the door behind me.

* * *

**Leanne's Perspective...**

I sat at a table in the Bistro, I assumed Gail hadn't started to clean yet, as the door was locked. Carla burst through the Bistro entrance, her hair was a mess, and for once she had no make-up on. Hold on. She had the same clothes on that she wore yesterday.

"Right, I'll ask now Carla. Who've you slept with?"

"Hello Carla, are you okay? How are you feeling Carla?" She replied sarcastically, grabbing a seat at the same table as me.

"Sorry, are you alright?"

"Yeah, fine."

"So Carla, where were you?"

"Promise you won't tell a soul?"

"Depends what you've done to be honest."

"I was upset last night. Peter saw me, and invited me back to his place. He told me how much he missed me, and well, one thing led to another," Carla explained, she soon looked embarrassed.

"Oh-god. So does he know, about the baby?"

"Hell-no. I don't think he needs to know if I'm honest, I'm going to pack up and go, soon."

"What, why? Please don't go, I need your help, you need mine too!"

"I know, I know, but I can't stay here. Seeing Peter everyday, it hurts. I mean, it really hurts. I love him like mad, but how can I forget what happened, eh? Tina's dead, she's dead and gone. I'm not gonna move on like you have, your husband did it once. Mine cheated so much, Tina thought she was pregnant. That really, really hurt. Imagine right, having everything you ever dreamed of, and then some little slag coming and taking it away from you. I know you'd love to smash Kylie's face in, and you could quite 'apply murder her, but at least Lily's David's baby. It'd hurt you more if she were Nick's, wouldn't it?"

"Well yeah, it would have hurt. But like you said, she's dead, there's no chance of her coming back to cause trouble for you. Peter's not in love with her, never was. It was a mistake, he told me. He knows me and you are friends again, so he decided to tell me just how much he loved you."

"He loved me once. So, when are you going to tell Nick your news?"

"I don't know. I don't really know how to tell him. He's so angry at the minute, I don't know how he'll react."

"Leanne, come on, he's not going to go mad. He loves you, and if he knows what's going on, he'll be even better. I'm sure you two will be good parents, your baby's going to be lucky to have you. I've seen you with Simon, and he's older. Imagine how fantastic you'll be with a newborn baby."

"Carla, I don't want him around a newborn baby. He's angry, aggressive and has such a short fuse. What if he lost his temper with me? I could lose the baby."

"You're so lucky, you don't even realise. Nick's still in love with you, and you love him. He cheated, but it was a mistake. Yeah, he's living with the brain-damage. But, things will get better, you're carrying his baby! He loves you and he'll love your baby just as much. I'm sorry Leanne, but I have to go and see someone. Promise I'll be back later okay?"

"Yeah, okay, see ya."

With that, Carla got up and departed out of the Bistro. I stared into space for a moment, then I turned and began to make my way over to the bar. Trying hard to focus at counting the money, I was interrupted, as Gail appeared from out of the office.

"Gail," I sounded horrified. I could hear it in my voice as I spoke to her.

"Is it true?"

"What?" I asked, pretending not to know what she was going on about.

"Don't play dumb with me Leanne. I overheard you two then. You're pregnant?"

I nodded, feeling my eyes water. If I got this scared telling Gail, imagine telling Nick. It wasn't even Gail's baby, it was Nick's. I was struggling to break it to her. She leaned across the bar, and patted my arm.

"It'll be alright love, he's going to be really happy!"

"He's not though," I sobbed. "He'll snap," I whispered tearfully. "Nick's gonna go AWOL," I repeated. Gail came round the bar, and hugged me. For once, I trusted her, and felt comfortable with our embrace. Just as Nick entered the restaurant.

"Am I still in the coma?" He laughed, as me and Gail were still hugging.

I wiped my eyes and sniffed back my tears, not looking at Nick, as Gail pulled away from me.

"No dear, Leanne was just upset."

"Oh Lea, what about? Have you and Carla had a... Had a..."

"Falling out," Gail said, helping forgetful Nick.

"Yeah, that's it."

"No, it's just. I think I need to go 'ome," I cried, legging it straight out of the Bistro. I stopped outside the Kabin, and took a deep breath, leaning against the wall. I ran my hands through my hair, "I can't do this," I whispered, "I can't."

"Leanne?" I felt a familiar hand on my shoulder.

"Carla?"

"Can we go to the pub please? I'd like to tell you something, it's really important."

"Yeah, sure."

"Good. Are you alright? You look stressed, does Nick know?"

"No, but his mother does."

"Gail knows?"

"Oh aye, she's pleading with me to tell him, and she's begging me not to abort it."

"God. I think we need a drink."

"Carla! We can't! It's not good for the baby!"

"One won't hurt, will it eh?"

"Small Carla!"

"Fine!"

Carla and I sat together in the pub at a booth. In the corner of my eye, I could see Michelle, eyeing us suspiciously.

"Somethin' goin' on I need t't know about?" Michelle asked, as she slammed our drinks down on the table in front of us.

Carla looked at me with wide eyes, I could tell what she meant, don't tell. I wouldn't have though, she was keeping my secret.

"Come on!"

"I'm thinking about movin'," Carla finally said, Michelle looked stunned. For once, she remained silent.

"Carla, you 'aven't thought this through," Michelle tried to argue, but Carla shook her head in disagreement.

"I've made me mind up Chelle. Leanne's already tried to change me mind, but it didn't work. Please just accept it's time for me to go, which to be fair, I should have gone a very long time ago. I have more priorities now. A hell of a lot more than what I used to have to look after."

"You're me best mate Carla, I know we've had our ups and downs recently, but I'll miss ya like mad. You're like the sister I never 'ad."

"I know babe, you're like the sister I never had too, but we can still visit each-other. I have something important, and it's going to change me life. Peter's obviously over us, so I need to be an all. In fact, I've already spoken to Katrina."

"Who's Katrina?" I asked, perplexed.

"She's me mate who lives in LA. I've booked a flight already, she says I can stay with her for as long as I want. I took her up on the offer, and well, I'm offskie."

"LA? Carla, what's going on?" Michelle was now getting very frustrated.

"I wanna move on. 2014's gonna be me year, and LA will be where I enjoy it. Away from here, all the bad memories, and people."

"When are ya going?" Michelle quizzed Carla.

"New Years Eve," Carla coolly replied.

"After Tina's funeral?"

"Yeh, don't s'posse there's much point in't 'angin around."

"I'll miss ya Car," Michelle replied, she looked very sad. I felt sad too, I'd found a friend, who was going through the same thing as me. And now, she was going.

Michelle turned around and started for the bar. "Michelle?" Carla called. Instantly, she spun on her heels, and raced back over to us both.

"Yeah?"

"Promise me ya won't tell Peter, or anyone else for that matter. He can't know, cos he'll beg me not to go. I don't want to have an emotional showdown with him before I go."

"I swear I won't breath a word."

"Thanks." Carla smiled, then she sipped her wine.

After putting her drink down, Carla leant forwards, over the table.

"I'm leavin' in three days. And you've known for four days that you're pregnant with Nick's baby. Before I do go, I want ya to tell him. If you do it, I will tell Peter that I'm pregnant. We'll do it at the same time if ya want. I'll come in the Bistro later, book a table for me an Peter, I'll tell him that I want to talk about us. You get Nick at table, then we can tell them. Can't we?"

"I don't know Carla. What if he snaps? He may already know, I got a weird message last night from somebody. It was anonymous. I was so worried, still am. What if they tell Nick, what if Gail tells him? God Carla, I don't think I can do this."

"Leanne, you can do this! I'm sorry but this is quite funny, the hardest part of 'avin a baby is pushin' it out, not tellin' the father that is gonna be a father."

"Or again in Peter's case. Simon will need to know too, about your baby."

"Oh yeah. It'll be his half-brother/sister. I hadn't thought of that."

"He'll have two, my baby as well."

"Ey, could be _babies_ for both!"

* * *

**Later In Nick's Bistro...**

"We need to talk," I said to Nick, behind the bar, as Carla arrived and was seated at her table in the corner of the busy room.

"Sure, fire away," Nick replied. Stopping what he was doing and listening.

"I think we should sit down to talk about this, I don't think you'll be expecting it, especially so soon."

"Oh, erm, okay. There's one on the other side of Carla and Peter's table, don't worry, there's a divider. We won't here them rowing."

"Oh, good," I forced a fake smile upon my face, and followed my blissfully-unaware husband to the table. Carla winked at me, just as Peter sat down next to her. Nick sat against the divider, whilst I was seated on the right of him.

"What is it Lea?"

"I've wanted to tell you this for a few days. On Christmas morning, I, I went to see Carla. We talked about me taking you back, and I considered it, as I still loved you, and of course I do now! She mentioned Kylie, and suddenly I panicked. What if on the off chance I too was pregnant. So, I went back to mine to take the test, but Tina was sat waiting for me. She was crying, so I made her a drink. Inside, she explained that she thought she was pregnant. And was scared of what would happen next. I revealed that I was taking a test, and that I had a spare for her to take too. We went upstairs, one at a time and each took the test. Tina wanted a surprise, so we covered the identical tests in tissue. Just before we had the chance to look, Peter arrived at mine. Asking what time he could see Si at. I threw the tests in a random drawer, just to hide 'em. Tina hid somewhere an all. By't time I'd come back and got rid of Peter, Tina had looked at the tests. One was positive, one was negative. Tina assumed the positive was hers, and was adamant it was. I was relieved I wasn't pregnant, and then we got back together. But, after we did, and Tina came over to me, she said she'd picked up the wrong test. She wasn't pregnant, it was a false alarm. Instead, it was me."

He looked speechless. "Say something," I urged him, worried at just how much pressure I'd now put on him.

"So, you're pregnant?"

"Positive," I replied. "No pun intended, of course."

We sat in silence as the whole room began to spin for me. I felt really queasy, sick in fact. I'd never, ever felt this ill. It wasn't what the baby was doing to me either. It was this. Telling Nick, the truth being out into the open. I just sat, trying to calm myself that he wouldn't start to scream and shout. Soon, I could hear what was going on with Peter and Carla; in the booth right next to us.

* * *

**Carla's Perspective...**

"Carla, please, why have you brought me here? Can't we just try again, you're the love of my life, and I won't stop fighting for you, until you're mine again."

"Peter, there's no easy way of saying this," I looked into his eyes, preparing myself to tell him I was pregnant, but I couldn't. I heard Leanne tell Nick only a minute earlier she was pregnant, but I'm not as tough as her. I just couldn't. Instead, I revealed something else.

"I'm... I'm... I'm leaving the street. I can't be here, and the longer I stay, the worse things will get. I'll want to start drinking, and I can't do that to myself. It's wrong."

"Don't go Car, please. We can solve this, me and you, whatever it is, we'll battle on through it. I can't enter a battle without you in it. Please Car, don't leave me," Peter looked desperate. He was practically on his hands and knees, pleading with me.

"I'm sorry," I tearfully replied, leaving the table in hysterics, and sobbing on my way out of the Bistro.

"But I love you," Peter quietly cried, sinking back into the orange sofa in the booth, sipping his orange juice.

* * *

**Leanne's Perspective...**

"Nick, please talk to me. Are you okay?" I was nudging his arm to try and get a reaction, but he remained still. His skin had gone extremely pale, he could be sick._ I thought. No he won't, what shall I do?_

"I need some air," he finally mumbled, getting up from the seat, and darting out of the restaurant. I sat back in my chair, and began to wallow in what I'd done. Maybe he didn't want me.

* * *

_**So! The truth about LEANNE'S baby is out! Carla is still a ticking time bomb, waiting to go off! There's a lot more to come between Carla and Peter, and Nick and Leanne. Especially as Peter is still in the dark over his ex's pregnancy, so how long will it be before he does find out? Plus, here's what will happen next time...**_

* * *

_**NEXT TIME...**_

**Nick struggles to deal with his wife's baby-bombshell**

**Peter battles to stop Carla from leaving him, will she go?**

**Tina's funeral takes place**

**The identity of Tina's cowardly killer is revealed, who-dunnit?**

**Will Peter finally discover that Carla's carrying is baby, does he want the baby?**


	10. Chapter 10: It's Time To Say Goodbye

_**Hello all! Thank you all for your reviews, follows and favourites! I've loved every minute of writing this story; and reading what you thought! The end is nigh for this fanfic, however as you have all showed your disappointment that I'm ending it, I've decided to begin a sequel, very soon. The sequel will follow how Leanne and Carla will cope with the impending arrivals of their babies, and how their partners deal with it! The name is still in progress, but it will be on the archive very soon! I'd still love for you all to continue reading if I do write a sequel, because I'm sure you'd love to know what happens between Peter&Carla and Nick&Leanne. I really hope you like the ending, and for those fans of Tina, get your tissues at the ready; we're in for a bumpy ride of an ending! Hold onto your hats folks, it's gonna be dramatic! Thank-you so much, I'll begin the sequel very soon, but until then, bye!xxx**_

_**P.s; Please read this fanfictions, because I think they're amazing!**_

_**United We Stand**_

_**Bad Turns**_

_**Back To Normal?**_

* * *

**Curtain's Closing**

I sat at the breakfast bar in Nick and Leanne's cosy flat. I had a mug of tea in front of me, and my suitcases next to me on the floor. Leanne was stood opposite me, biting her nails.

"I hate to be tight, but it's bloody irritatin',"I moaned at her, she pulled her hand away from her mouth.

"Sorry, I'm just scared."

"Why?"

"Ugh, alright, I'll tell you."

"Nick, Nick never came home last night."

"At all?"

"At all, it's his Birthday today an all" Leanne started to wobble, so I directed her to a chair.

"I need to get ready for Tina's funeral," Leanne objected, pointing to her bedroom.

"Are you sure you'll be able to make it to the bedroom?"

"Carla, I think I can manage."

"Sorry."

"I can't believe you didn't tell Peter last night. I might have lost Nick, and Peter's still oblivious that you're pregnant."

"I'll tell him at some point, just not now."

"Alright, whatever you say. Look, I have to go to the Bistro in half an hour. It's where we're having the party afterwards to celebrate Tina's life."

"Do you want some help?"

"Oh-god no, don't worry. I'll manage just fine, as much as I can't stand her, I've got Kylie's help. Millie's working, so's Shane. It'll be fine, honest. This gives you the chance to tell Peter."

"Wish you didn't know what I was planning."

"Avoiding Peter's not gonna solve your problems."

"It might."

"Carla! Just do it, you'll never forgive yourself if you don't. Right, I'm gonna get ready."

"Okay," I replied, as she walked off into her bedroom.

* * *

**Leanne's Perspective...**

I entered the main door of the Bistro, then peered my head around the door to check if anyone was there. They weren't, but something on the bar caught my eye instead. It was a white bag, but it was only small. Tied to the handle, was one pink, one blue balloon. I emerged from behind the door, and walked to the bar.

"Gail!" I shouted, thinking it was her doing.

Nope, Gail didn't appear. I looked around the room; and then he appeared. Nick came out of the office door, with his hands in his pockets. I stared at him blankly.

"Something you care to tell me?" I asked, making him grin.

"Are you definitely pregnant?"

"Seriously? Do you want to check?"

"You are then," he didn't stop smiling.

"Yes, I am pregnant. Where did you go? I was worried sick!"

"I stayed at Mum's, I just needed to clear my head. I'm thrilled, and I hope I didn't scare you. I really want this baby, and I think we can work through it. I promise we will Lea. This baby will be loved, he or she already is. I swear I will love this baby just as much I love you."

"So, if you want the baby, why did you flip, eh? I panicked, thinking I should have an abortion, or that you might lash out! I am worried sick about the future, I'm so scared, and the one thing you had to do was show me some support! At the one time I needed it more than ever!"

"Lea, I promise, I'm not going to hurt you. This baby is coming at the right time, and we will make great parents! I've wanted a baby with you for, well, what feels like forever. Please Leanne, let's talk about this."

"I am done talking about this, I'm sicking of trying to sugar-coat everything so you won't snap. So I won't be on the firing line, or Simon or the baby. You swear this brain-damage won't make that happen, but I can see our future quite clearly! I'll have you, Simon and a baby to care for. That's not a life, that's a nightmare. I'm constantly on eggshells, scared so much of what you'll do to me. What the next outburst will be, or why you'll snap. It's too frightening for me."

"I never realised you felt like that." Nick looked down to the ground. He was still stood on the opposite side of the bar. "But I think you should open the bag," he pointed to the white bag in-front of him.

I rolled my eyes, and picked it up. I fiddled with it, to try and open it. Nick stopped me. "Open it once I've left, okay?"

"Fine," I mumbled, putting it down to one side and getting out the table settings ready for the funeral. Gail finally arrived, and started to polish the bar, and behind it. Whilst I set the tables up. She clocked the bag with the balloons on.

"Leanne? What's this?" She curiously asked, lifting it so I could see what she was asking about.

I walked back over to the bar, "Oh, Nick left it in here earlier. He asked me not to open it until he'd left. I haven't had chance to look at what's in it."

"Well, he's not here, I won't tell. And, whatever you don't finish doing, I can help with, or we can rope Kylie in."

"Urgh, fine," I took the bag from Gail's hands and sat down at one of the chairs by the bar. Slowly, I unwrapped the present inside the white bag. Once I'd removed the tissue paper wrapping, a tiny white baby-grow greeted me.

"What's he bought you?"

"It's a baby-grow," I held it up to my chest. Gail started to laugh. On the front, it read 'I love my Mummy'.

"Aw," I giggled at just how small and thoughtful this gift was.

"Is he happy about the baby then?"

"Well, he said he was. But at the minute, is a baby coming at the right time?"

"That's your decision, not Nick's. You're carrying this child, not him, you can't always think about him. Will you be able to cope with Nick, Simon and a baby?"

"I don't know, but I don't want to lose it. This is my one chance to have a baby, to have my family. Opportunities like this don't always happen for me. I know you don't have that problem, but I do. It's a miracle I've fallen pregnant, and Nick understands that. So yes, I will be keeping his child."

"I'm glad you are. This year has been hell for you two, you need some happiness, and I can't wait to be a Grandma again. Lily will have a cousin to play with, and Bethany too!"

"You sound more excited than Nick did," I laughed, Gail smirked too.

* * *

**Carla's Perspective...**

The chilly air crashed into my face as I entered the church. Rita stood with Dennis, he held her close as she sobbed. Pictures of beautiful Tina filled the hall, flowers, and neighbours crying. I felt so guilty, I knew I wasn't the one that killed her, but it felt like I had. What was I doing? That bitch destroyed my family, and my future. I'd be happily married by now, with a baby on the way too. It all looked so picture-perfect, but it couldn't be. It was a tainted picture; that Tina had managed to destroy for me, and for my baby. I pulled back my tears as I passed the Barlow's. Peter looked at me longingly, Deirdre forced a weak smile. Tracy just stared on, she was obviously distracted. Anyone would thing she'd have hit Tina, guess I shouldn't have joked about Tracy doing murder. She had done at one point. Peter got up from his seat and came to sit by me.

"This seat taken?"

"What's it look like?" I replied, sarcastically.

"I'll take that as a no. I wanted to talk to you about this before you go. I love ya like mad Car, and I don't want ya to go. f I could turn back time the..." he trailed off, begging me not to go, but I didn't want to hear it.

"If I could turn back time I would, yeah I've heard it all before, you don't need to start belting out Cher for me Peter."

"If it stops you from going I will."

"No, your singing will send me away so quickly, they'll be smoke comin' from me shoes."

"Didn't think you could run in stilettos."

"Go back to your seat Peter, go back to grieving. I bet you wish Tina were still 'ere. I will always be your compensation. That's your problem, innit? You cant just stay 'appy with the women you 'ave. With Shelley, you ran off with Lucy. She fell pregnant with Simon. When you were with Leanne, you had an affair with me. When you had me, I weren't good enough. So no Peter. Go-on, get back to your family, the one I was a part of."

"But," Peter objected, I put my hands up.

"Go Peter, I'm leaving today, and that's that. Let me move on with my life."

"I wish things had ended differently."

"So do I, now go. You need to look like you care when they bury her."

The organ began to play 42 by Coldplay, Rita had hired a singer to sing too. Just as Peter reached his seat next to Deirdre. Dennis, David and Gary carried in the coffin, that held Tina's body. The music was getting louder, the lyrics effecting me so much more.

_**"Those who are dead are not dead **_

_**They're just living in my head **_

_**And since I fell for that spell I am living there as well, oh**_

_**Time is so short and I'm sure **_

_**There must be something more**_

_**Those who are dead are not dead **_

_**They're just living my head, oh **_

_**And since I fell for that spell I am living there as well, oh**_

_**Time is so short and I'm sure **_

_**There must be something more**_

_**You thought you might be a ghost **_

_**You thought you might be a ghost **_

_**You didn't get to heaven but you made it close **_

_**You didn't get to heaven but you made it close**_

_**You thought you might be a ghost **_

_**You thought you might be a ghost **_

_**You didn't get to heaven but you made it close You didn't get to heaven but you, oh, oh, oh, oh**_

_**Those who are dead are not dead **_

_**They're just living my head, oh"**_

Gary looked a wreck, he was flooded with tears. Dennis held a brave face, as he faintly smiled at Rita, and David looked to the ground. He must have been miserable. The only friend he had was dead. All thanks to a coward that hit her and drove off. When the coffin reached the front. One line of the song hit me the hardest.

_**"Time is so short and I'm sure**_  
_** There must be something more"**_

Time is so short. _I thought to myself. My baby needs its Dad. I need the baby's Dad. I love the baby's Dad. He loves me. I can still be with him. No, no I can't. He lied, cheated. He betrayed me. The one person I loved more than anything hurt me so much. Yet, I still love him. I have to tell him, now. No, wait until the ceremony's over. _

As the men finally reached the front, and placed Tina's coffin on the large table, everyone sat quietly. David, Dennis and Gary soon returned to their seats, and the memorial service began. Rita got up from her pew, and made her way up to the front of the church.

"Tina was a kind, sweet, beautiful young woman. I saw her as my own daughter, and loved her like my own. Everyday, I became more and more proud of her, and saw her as my own. I'll, I'll never-ever forget ya love," she began to sob, holding her hands up against the wooden coffin. So many bunches of flowers covered her coffin. And soon, I began to think. _My baby, what if I lost him, or her? I'd never recover. Oh-god. I need to go. Now. _

I could feel my eyes going blurry, and grabbed my bag as quickly as I could. I couldn't handle this. I got up from my chair and departed the building as fast as I could. Peter, was in hot-pursuit.

* * *

**Leanne's Perspective...**

Half an hour had passed since I'd open the gift. Gail headed off to No.8, whilst I remained in the Bistro, waiting for Nick to return. At last, he did come back.

"Hiya," I smiled, coming out from behind the bar.

"How are you?" He asked, moving nearer towards me

"I'm fine thank-you. Oh, I opened the present."

"Oh-did you?" He was now smiling too.

"Thank-you, and happy Birthday."

"Do you believe me? When I say that I want this baby so badly? Because I really do, I want me, you, Si and the baby to be one perfect family. I know you're going to say you won't be able to cope with my brain-damage, but we can find a way, can't we? We're indestructible. You're welcome, and don't remind me of my Birthday."

"If you do mean what you say, I'm willing to start all over again. I can handle your brain-damage. I can try me best to handle Kylie, but the one thing I can't handle right now is losing you. I need you badly," I took his hand and put it on my stomach. "We need you."

"I promise that I'll look after you and the baby, I swear on my life."

"I promise that I'll never let you down again, I love you, and he or she does too. Ooh, I'll get you your present, " I joked.

"I don't need a present, because I love you so much, and the baby!"

"Just me, you, the baby and Si. Together forever."

"Forever," Nick repeated, pulling me into a hug, then kissing me gently.

* * *

**Carla's Perspective...**

"Carla! Wait!" Peter yelled, chasing after me as I started to run for the car. My Mercedes parked far away when I needed it the most.

"No!" I shouted back, picking up the pace as he got nearer.

"Car," he finally caught up to me, his face all red from running after me. "Tell me what's going on," he demanded.

"I'm leaving, and you're burying your lover, that's what's happening."

"I meant with you... And Leanne. Last-night, in the Bistro. Nick was told something, then he stormed off in a huff. Leanne looked panicked once she'd told him. I could tell you weren't just tellin' me you were leavin'. What's really goin' on?"

"You don't wanna know."

"If I didn't wanna know, I wouldn't be askin', now would I?

"Peter please," I pleaded, desperate not to tell him my news.

"No, tell me."

"You wanna know so badly?" I shouted, managing to shove him out of the way of my car.

"Yes!" he roared.

"FINE! I'm pregnant!" I screamed, opening my car door.

"Carla, wait! We need to talk about this!" he was now pleading, pulling on the car door to stop me from driving away.

"I'm done talking. LA is mine and the baby's future. You're not, goodbye Peter."

"CARLA! Carla!" He screamed, slapping his hands against my car window. I burst into tears behind the wheel, and drove as fast as I could back home.

Well, I had no home, but back to the street anyway. As I pulled up outside the Bistro, I sat in the car and watched the residents of the street. Liz was outside the pub, chatting to Eileen. Anna was yelling at Faye. Kylie was pushing baby Lily in her buggy, whilst Gail followed behind her with Max.

_What a mess, I began to think. What have you got yourself into eh? Why, why did you have to be so stupid? You should have been more careful. _I kept repeating, over and over in my head. I was like a broken record. The same old thing, spinning around my brain. That, and losing the love of my life. How stupid I'd been for our relationship to end. So soon, without a fight. No. I was done fighting. I wanted out. Away from everyone, and everything. A new life, for both me and my baby. First, I had to say some goodbyes.

"Hayley?" I called, as I entered the quiet café.

"Oh, 'iya Carla love! Everythin' alright? How are ya feeling?"

"Hiya Hayles, I'm fine ta. Shouldn't I be asking you how you're feeling?"

"No no love. Don't worry about me, I take it all in me stride."

"Which is why she's always tired, Hayley you need to rest!" Roy urged his dying wife, Hayley rolled her eyes, and escorted me to her flat upstairs.

"Cup o tea love?"

"Nah, I need to make this quick."

"Oh-right, nother time maybe?"

"Well, I'm not so sure. I'm leaving today Hayley, I'm going to move back to LA."

"What, why? How come you've suddenly decided to go?"

"It's complicated."

"I'm sure I'll understand, however complicated this is."

"I'm pregnant Hayley."

"Oh-god." Hayley whispered in shock, she already had her arm around me, but her grip around me got tighter. It felt amazing to have her support. The one person that 's going through hell, seemed to understand everything a lot more than Leanne did. She was going through exactly the same thing as me.

"I know, I know, it's bad, innit?"

"No sweetheart, it's not. Does Peter know?"

I started to cry, but I didn't want her to see, so I held my head down; making my hair cover my face.

"Carla, you don't have to play the Ice Queen with me. I can keep secrets."

"Thanks," I sobbed.

Hayley smiled weakly. "So does he know?"

I couldn't speak, there was a lump in my throat that I didn't want to move. Instead, I tearfully nodded.

"Oh love, what did he say? Was he happy, or what?"

"He seemed shocked, and begged me not to go. I drove off, I were at Tina's funeral."

"Why don't you go and talk to him about this?"

"I can't, I need to go, get away from here and him."

"If you do go, promise you'll come back for my funeral."

"I promise. You've been a great friend, and worker over the years. I'll never forget you, never."

"Bye Carla," Hayley said as I reached the door to the flat.

"Goodbye," I cried, closing the door shut behind me.

* * *

**Leanne's Perspective...**

"Shall we tell our families now?" Nick asked, as I counted the money in the till.

"Is that a wise idea, given everything that's happened today?"

"Maybe it's the happiness everyone needs. Maybe not David though, he wouldn't be very... oh-god, what wouldn't he be?"

"Happy," I helped him.

"Oh-yeah, thanks. When's Carla going?"

"5, it's only two now, but maybe she'll wanna get t't airport nice and early. She likes to be on time for stuff."

"Yeah, she does like to be on time. Carla's middle name should be punctual!"

"Shame she doesn't have one."

"A time?"

"No, you idiot! A middle name!"

"Oh. Here's your Mum, and your Gran. Oh, and Eva!"

"Is that you tryna tell me that we should tell em?"

"Pretty much yeah."

"Fine, but why don't we wait for your Mum, Gran and..."

"Kylie?"

"If she has to come. Don't get to close to her though, she might catch."

"Leanne!"

"Sorry, but I can't stand her!"

* * *

**Carla's Perspective...**

I slowly made my way into the Bistro. Nick and Leanne were stood behind the bar, smiling like mad. So he hadn't taken the news badly. They were on tip-top form. Great. This just made my problems even more painful.

"Carla!" Leanne excitedly squealed. "Can I get you a drink? No alcoholic of course!" she whispered, escorting me to a chair.

"Hi, no I'm okay for a drink thanks. I just wanted to say my goodbyes."

"Oh-you're er, you're going now?" Leanne sounded really disappointed.

"Yeah, I think it's best I say my goodbyes. I've already visited Hayley, so you're my final visitee."

"I feel so special," she laughed, I laughed too. It was such a shame I was leaving. It would have been fantastic, us going through every stage of pregnancy together. It'd be just like old times. But it wasn't going to be like that, I was offskie.

"I'm glad you and Nick have reunited, and I'm certain you two will be together right until the end. That baby's bloody lucky to have you! But, like I said. Weatherfield is a place that's only brought me misery. LA looks like heaven in comparison. I'm leaving Rob with the factory, make sure he and Eva don't do any scrapping in my office!"

"I swear. God, I wish things didn't have to end like this. It would have been fun for us to go through our pregnancies together. We can e-mail though, and call each-other."

"And Skype. Or more-simply visit each-other! LA's very kiddy-friendly."

"What about brain-damage friendly?"

"Don't worry about Nick, this is what's gonna motivate him. It'll get better I promise."

"I'm holding you responsible if it doesn't!"

We both laughed, Leanne leaned across to hug me. "Oh, come ere," she smiled, hugging me tightly.

"I'll miss ya."

"You an all Tilsley."

"Bye Carla, bye," she repeated. I watched her start to cry as I got up and collected the last of my bags, and carrying them out. Nick rushed over to her and held her close to stop her tears. _If-only. If-only that was me and Peter. But it wasn't. _

I loaded up the last of my bags into the car-boot, just as Rob hurried over.

"Carla!" he called, throwing his arms around me as he finally approached me.

"Look Rob I really need to go."

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"You're pregnant, aren't you?"

"News travels fast, dunnit?"

"No actually, I found the test in the drawer back at the factory. I was cleaning it out, when I was looking for the McNee file. Instead, I found the test. I didn't tell a soul."

"Well thank-you, but Peter already knows, half the street will soon. I really need to go okay?"

"No, do you love him?"

"Rob, I really have to go alright?! Can we save the million questions for another time maybe?!"

"Carla, don't make jokes, this is important! Do you love him?!"

"Yes alright! I wish I'd never flippin well laid eyes on him, because now I wouldn't be so bloody heart-broken! There, you wanted answers, you got em! Now let me go, because I don't want to hear any more excuses for what Peter did! Now let me go before I lamp ya one!"

"Fine! Go! Don't face up to the reality!"

"The reality of what?!"

"You always made out you'd never be like Mum! Deluded, a single-Mum and forever falling for the wrong guy! Well you have Carla, and now you're running away because it seems like the easiest god-damn thing to do! Well it's not! He love ya, and you love him! Take him back already! Tina was a mistake, and he's always going to regret it, but if you go without letting him explain how he feels; you'll have just as many regrets as him."

"Like I'm gonna listen to the ex-jailbird that's dating murderous Tracy Barlow!"

"You're carrying her brother's child!"

"Step-brother's child!" I screamed.

"Bye then," he spoke, as I got into my car, slamming the door behind me.

"Goodbye Robert."

I drove down the street, driving past Peter. He tried to run after my car, but I put my foot down on the accelerator. Eventually, I arrived at the airport. I parked my car, and left it in the 'Meet&Greet' section. I collected my suitcases, and wheeled my suitcases into the terminal. I approached the woman at the desk, she could tell I wasn't very interested.

"Y'alright love?"

"Yeah, ta."

"Good, can I have your passport, boarding pass and ticket please?"

"Yeah, sure," I shakily handed the details back to her, and began to stare into space. My mind focused on one thing, or person in particular.

_Peter. Peter. Peter. Peter. __Peter. Peter. Peter. Peter. __Peter. Peter. Peter. Peter. _

_"_Thank you Mrs Connor," she handed me my details back again.

"Thanks," I mumbled, entering the main gate.

* * *

**Carla's Perspective...**

I sat alone in a café. Drinking a sugary coffee, and munching on a caramel muffin; I watched the planes take off in the dark New Year's Eve sky. Time was going by so quickly. My time in Manchester was running out, Weatherfield would soon be a thing in the past.

"**All passengers for flight ZBY245 to Los Angeles please make your way to Gate34. 45 minutes until departure. That's flight ZBY245. ZBY245. Gate 34, please. Gate 34. Thank you for flying with Manchester Airport."**

I made my way over to the gate, and held my flight details tightly in my hands. I moved closer towards the front of the queue. I heard a loud shouting, wait, they were shouting my name.

"**Carla! Carla!" **It was Peter, screaming my name.

"Oh-my-god, what the hell are ya doing here?" I asked, as a breathless and sweaty Peter approached me.

"Begging you not to go. I cant lose you Carla, please!"

"Peter. Go home. Now." I ordered him, gritting my teeth.

"Not without you."

"Well I hope you have a good camping set, because I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"Please! Please Carla, don't leave me. I'll be lost without you, and the baby. I know it's gonna be a long way back; but I'm willing to walk every step of it with you, I will."

"The only place I'm walking to is my seat on the plane. Because I'm never gonna forget what's gonna happen with you and Tina!"

"No!" Peter shouted, people stopping and staring.

"Excuse me sir, have you got a boarding pass?"

"Yes, I do mate," Peter stunned me.

"Great, thanks, but please can you keep the noise down."

"Sure, sorry."

"You are not coming with me Peter, no way-hose."

"Please."

"NO!"

"If you wont take me back, I'll go with you, support you and the baby. I'll never ever give up on you without a fight. But if you wont take me back automatically, I'll battle until you do, I'll do all I can to be a good father to our baby."

"But why do you want me back again eh? Thought you loved Tina?"

"I hate Tina, even though she's dead! Please, take me back, I love you. And our baby, we can be a happy family."

"No! Because what you did will always hang over our relationship! It'll hang over our child's life!"

"They don't need to know about what I did, it was nothing but a mistake. You're the love of my life, and I need you back. I desperately need you back again."

"I need you back again too," I admitted.

"Then let's build our lives together in LA. Come-on, we need each-other. The baby will need a proper family. I'm sure you want for our baby what you never had as a kid, what I never had as a kid."

"I do want that."

"Then let's just try again. If it doesn't work, at least we know. But why should we give up now? The best part of our lives is coming, and I don't wanna miss it for the world."

"Okay, but if you step out of line ever again, I'll have your guts for garters."

"I don't think anyone will want to buy knickers with me attached to em."

"Tina did."

"EY!" Peter laughed, stopping me and kissing me gently. I pulled a face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Carla?"

"It's just been a long time since we've kissed, it's alien to my system. I'm sorry."

"Don't be babe," Peter whispered, kissing me on the lips.

* * *

**In Weatherfield;**

Gary Windass sat at his flat, staring out of the window, watching the fireworks explode on the street. The guilt of his crimes weighing up inside of him. No-one knew what he'd done. He did. Every-day he woke up, feeling the guilt.

"I killed her," he quietly murmured...

**The end...**

* * *

**Thank you very much for all the reviews! I can't wait to begin the sequel, I have the whole story planned out already! Here are some spoilers for the sequel:**

**Coming soon;**

**Carla and Peter receive sad news from Weatherfield.**

**Nick's brain-damage continues to cause problems.**

**Carla and Leanne prepare for the births of their babies.**

**Will Gary get caught?**


End file.
